


Used To Say I Couldn't Save You Enough

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, musk kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Coach Hiraguchi wants nothing more than for Sumire to succeed, but lately, she's been distracted. When it turns out that distraction is a very attractive boy, she decides to take things into her own hands. Major P5R spoilers. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Coach Hiraguchi (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Used To Say I Couldn't Save You Enough

Ren posed a challenge for Coach Hiraguchi. She wanted very badly to see Sumire succeed, but the girl spent so much of her time distracted by Ren. Before meeting Ren for herself, the coach had been frustrated with him, seeing him as an annoyance that only got in the way of her student's success, and yet... well, when she laid her eyes on him for herself, she found him rather catching. She immediately understood why Sumire had been so distracted by him.

His aesthetic, his body, his posture. None of them were perfect the way that Kasumi's had been, and the way that Sumire had been working towards, but they were the exact kind of imperfect that girls such as Sumire and the coach looked for in a boy. Cute, sexy and mysterious all rolled into one, and yet he inspired a feeling of safety at the same time—complete and total satisfaction, in whatever way the girl in question might desire. Hiraguchi recalled having crushes like that when she had been younger. All of a sudden, she didn't feel so frustrated towards him anymore.

Training Sumire was her first priority, of course, but... well, maybe her newfound attraction to Ren would be able to help her with that. After all, it seemed that the two had something of a budding relationship, and they did look cute together. Not to mention, Coach Hiraguchi would have taken any opportunity that she could to get into that boy's pants, no matter how much she knew that she shouldn't. No matter how much she knew that she had no right to be looking at someone so young.

Her 'plan'—if you could call it that—set into motion one evening when the two had come after school to exercise. She kept them going, leaving them on gentle exercises that must have seemed like warmups compared to what they had been doing previously, and watched as the gym's other patrons left. It must have been late into the evening before she was left alone with the two teenagers, but she waited patiently, and only when they were completely alone together did she move on with her plan.

"Ren, I want you to stand over there and watch while Sumire and myself perform some exercises. You need to pay good attention to our form. You won't be asked to replicate it, but understanding how we do it will allow you to further excel in your own areas. Understood?"

Ren, who had been itching to do something a little more exciting, was a little disappointed that he had to stand there and watch, but he replied with a nod, then leaned against the wall nearby him.

Hiraguchi moved up beside Sumire, both of them facing away from Ren. With the intention of furthering her plan, the coach had gotten both the teenagers to wear tighter clothing than they usually would—where Sumire would normally have been wearing a tracksuit, she was now wearing a leotard, with the coach matching her outfit. Looking back at Ren, Hiraguchi placed her hand upon Sumire's shoulder, then told her what stretches they were going to be doing.

For the next few minutes—long, agonising ones for Ren—performing stretches that put emphasis on their asses. As the outfits pulled tight on the two seductive behinds, Ren couldn't help but let his focus slip. How did the coach expect him to be able to focus on anything else? He felt bad about it, but seeing as there wasn't anyone else in the gym, he nonetheless allowed himself to stare, imagining what it might be like to slip his face or his cock between the cheeks of those asses. Christ, with both of them, he could do both at once. Would they let him? Ah... probably not.

Hiraguchi wasn't done there. She wanted to make sure that Ren was as turned on as he possibly could be. That way, it would be even easier to crack him once she revealed her hand. She looked down at Sumire, feigned a worried glance and then reached down. "Sumire, your leotard..." She took hold of the fabric with two fingers, then tugged upwards, pulling the already tight leotard tighter against Sumire's ass. A simple glance back towards Ren made it clear that her attempt to tease him had been a success. At his crotch, held within the confines of his workout pants, his cock was visibly rock hard. He must have tried to hide it, she thought, given the way that it had been pushed down one of his legs, but it was still very evident.

As Hiraguchi looked back towards Sumire again, she found that the young redhead had also looked back towards Ren, and was eyeing up his junk the same way that the coach had been. Now, she hadn't been expecting that. She had thought that she would have at least needed to coerce the teen into letting the three of them have fun together, but if Sumire's flushed face suggested anything, it was that the coach was about to get exactly what she wanted. Her lips curled into a grin, then she relaxed her posture, placing her hand behind Sumire's back again.

"Let's see what he's got close-up, shall we?" she asked, prompting Sumire to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean? See what? Why would we—" Sumire stammered, only to have her questions answered when the coach guided her over towards Ren, then placed her hand against the back of Sumire's, tugged her hand down and placed it against the growing bulge in Ren's pants. Ren and Sumire looked at each other, lustful gazes crossing paths, and though neither of them said anything, it was obvious to the older woman that they had been waiting to be able to do something like this for a long time. Sumire swallowed heavily, then Ren leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, and for a long moment, Hiraguchi merely allowed them to express their love for one another.

But her patience did eventually run out. She was here too, after all, and she was just as horny as they were. Carefully, she pulled Sumire's hand away from Ren's crotch again, then tugged at his workout pants until they had been yanked down below his knees, after which she did the same with his underwear. As his cock flopped out, hard enough to slap against Sumire's leg, both Sumire and Hiraguchi looked down towards the throbbing member. The scent of musk wafted against the coach's nose, and even before she sank down to her knees she knew that she was in for a treat.

But she did sink down onto her knees. Only a few moments later, and she tugged Sumire with her as she did. The look on Sumire's face was hard to discern, but it was somewhere between confusion and excitement. Reaching down to grab the teen's hand again, the coach moved it up to set against the base of Ren's cock, then guided her to wrap her fingers around it. Sumire's fingers couldn't even wrap around the entire shaft, but she could still fit enough of it in her grip to be able to appreciate just how thick the gently throbbing length was.

Hiraguchi watched the changes in her pupil's expression as she felt her first cock, feeling a fond appreciation for the girl. She had seen her grow up, and now she was helping her have her first time with a boy. Something that would be looked down upon by many, no doubt, probably rightly so, but the coach felt proud of it all the same.

Another whiff of the boy's rich scent was enough to prompt the coach to try moving forward with the two of them, even if Sumire probably wanted to spend a little more time with Ren's cock first. She reached up, took his cock from Sumire and then looked over at the younger girl, a smug smirk on her face. "Alright, I'm gonna teach you how to properly worship a cock and balls." With that, she leaned down to press her nose up against the tip of his cock, taking a deep whiff of his musk as she did. "I'm sure by now you've noticed the— ah, fuck..." she trailed off, the scent sending a shiver through her spine. "I'm sure you've noticed just how rich the scent is. That's a good thing. It means that what we have here is a rich, tasty cock, attached to a man who's sure to give us loads and loads of cum when we bring him to climax."

As much as she wanted to be able to give Sumire even more pointers, the smell was becoming too much for her. Opening her mouth, the coach pressed her pursed lips up against the tip of Ren's cock, then suckled gently on it while her tongue slid out to brush against his urethra. Oh, that fucking taste. That hot, bitter, salty, manly taste. She couldn't get enough of it. She knew that he would carry it the moment that she had first laid eyes on him, and it had been worth each moment suffered waiting.

But she didn't stay at the head for very long. Slipping herself further down the member, she enveloped more and more of his cock with her mouth. As more of the thick meat sank between her lips, she worked her tongue against the underside. When it had been at the tip, she had been able to milk precum from the head of his cock, but now, as she made her way further down the strong-tasting member, all she could taste was sweat. Not that she was complaining, on the contrary, she loved the taste. The prospect of being able to suck off such a tasty, sweaty cock had been the precise reason why she had chosen to seduce the two of them at the gym rather than, say, at one of their houses.

Hiraguchi felt as if her mind was going to melt, and the further she slipped down onto the cock, the more that thought was reinforced, but it didn't take long for her to realise that she was being selfish. Here she was, almost taking his cock down to the base, and Sumire had to sit there and watch... and he was her boyfriend, no less! ...or, at least, he probably would be once they were finished. Reaching her hand up to press against the back of Sumire's head, she forced the girl down towards his balls, then pushed her up against them, the salty, pubic-hair covered testes sitting against Sumire's chin. She wasn't sure what to do with them at first, but cogs turned inside the horny teenager's head and she soon realised what the coach expected her to do.

Sumire opened her mouth, accepted the sweaty testes inside and then began to suckle on them. It should have been a disgusting act for someone so new to all things sex, but something about the scent was driving Sumire crazy, and the overwhelmingly salty taste of sweat clouded her mind far too much for her to think about whether it was bad or whether it was good—all she knew is that she loved it! She sucked both heavy balls into her mouth at once, then suckled on them until her mouth was overflowing with sweat-tainted saliva. It dropped down her cheeks and chin, made a mess of her clothes, but she didn't care.

As the coach pulled back, let Ren's length slip from her mouth and looked down towards Sumire, she felt proud once again. Chuckling to herself, she gave the teen a pat on the back. "Hey, how about we swap over? I'm sure that you want to taste his cock, too."

Sumire pulled back from his balls, letting them slip from her mouth as she did, but she must have looked like a mess. She could feel her saliva dripping down her cheeks, and meekly, she swallowed down that in her mouth, then pulled back from his balls to let the coach slip under there instead. When she did, leaving Sumire with his cock, the teen shuffled a little closer. She managed to snap herself out of it enough to be able to focus properly, but she still felt cock-drunk. Gazing at his cock, she admittedly wasn't very sure what to do with it at first, but recalling what she had seen her coach do, she soon leaned forward, captured the head with her lips, then began to suckle. There wasn't much of the sweaty taste left for her to savour after her coach had already taken most of it, so she instead worked her tongue against the urethra, savouring each little drop of precum that came.

And then when that wasn't enough for her anymore, she moved further down the cock. Her lips slipped, inch by inch, down towards the base. It was her first time taking a cock in her mouth, but she had never had a gag reflex—probably because of all the food that she ate. As a result, she was able to take the cock further and further down towards the back of her mouth, into her throat. The further down she went, the more tastes were available to her, and once she passed the three-quarters point, the cock had been practically untouched. Her coach could have lapped up what sat here, too, no doubt, but she hadn't, and Sumire was appreciative. She lapped and sucked at the sweaty cock, took Ren all the way to the base and then looked up at his face to see whether she was bringing him pleasure. As she did, he gave a heavy sigh of pleasure and moved his hand to the back of her head, while moving another against the back of Coach Hiraguchi's.

The coach, while Sumire had been enjoying her first taste of cock, had been sampling his balls. As with his cock, there hadn't been much sweaty taste there for her to lap up, but she managed to find little bits here and there by dragging her tongue between his balls and his leg, then going further down into his taint than Sumire had. His balls rested against her nose, and as she sniffed deep the scent of musk, she could feel it clouding her mind the same way that it had Sumire's. God, this boy wasn't just attractive, he was a gift.

With that, though, the coach pulled herself back, and once she collected herself she pulled Sumire back from Ren's cock. As the twitching length sat before them, she, with a bit lip, reached over to grab his cock by the base, then she held Sumire's open mouth close to the tip whilst tightly stroking along the length of his cock, milking him for all the precum that he had to offer. Once she reached the tip, she pulled her hand away, then closed Sumire's mouth and urged her to swallow.

Doing exactly that, Sumire leaned back against the coach with a pant, only to be pulled to her feet when the older woman did the same, bringing Sumire with her. "Now, we've both... sampled what Ren has to offer, but I think he should return the favour, don't you?" the coach asked. Sumire hadn't even considered that. As heat pooled between her legs, she nodded, biting her lip.

The older woman then guided her over towards the wall, stood beside her with both of their behinds facing away from the wall, and reached down to pull Sumire's leotard aside. Even with that fabric aside, though, the tights she had been told to wear were still in the way. Looking over at Ren, Hiraguchi smirked. "Say, Ren, why don't you tear those open for us?"

Ren sank down onto his knees behind the two, licking his lips as he looked between the two asses on offer to him. He didn't say anything, but both Sumire and the coach were used to that. Reaching up, he tore at Sumire's tights, only to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath them. Sumire's heart pounded in her chest as he leaned forward, slipped his tongue free from his mouth and pushed his tongue against her pussy, diving between the folds to lap at her entrance.

It was his first time, that much was obvious, but Sumire had no way of knowing. With it being her first time getting eaten out, all that she knew was that it felt good, and it felt really good. She reached back to lay her hand against the back of his head, then leaned her own back as she let out a needy moan, his explorative tongue running around the entrance to her snatch hungrily, and then as he buried his nose in her ass he pushed his tongue inside. He was after the same thing that she had been, she gathered, a strong scent of pussy to help fuel his arousal. If she had been cockdrunk, then he was pussydrunk.

But he didn't stay with Sumire's snatch forever. Moving back, he switched over to the coach, wrapping his arms around her legs to stop her from moving. She reached back just in time to pull her leotard out of the way, but it didn't even seem to bother him that her tights hadn't been ripped open. He buried his face in the damp fabric and lapped at it, soaking up the sweat and the pussy juice, and only when she begged him to tear open her tights and eat her pussy properly did he actually do it.

As the fabric tore, he buried his face in her snatch again, his nose pushing right up against her pussy's base while his tongue lapped at her clit, all-but bouncing the sensitive nub. Groping at her own chest while Ren at her out, it didn't take the coach long to reach an orgasm—she had been so worked up that she wasn't really surprised with herself, but she did feel a little disappointed that she had been the first of the three to crumble under the pleasure.

Still, Sumire deserved a treat for not being the first to climax, Hiraguchi thought, and so she pulled Ren back from her pussy and returned her attention to Sumire. "Are you ready to lose your virginity?" she asked the girl, whispering right into her ear. Sumire's eyes opened wide. She looked back towards Ren and bit her lip. Losing her virginity had been a possibility, of course, but she didn't realise that they were going that far.

But she wanted to. God, did she want to. Just the thought of Ren's cock inside her had her pussy throbbing with need, and she hadn't been able to climax from his tongue alone. What other choice did she have?

"Good girl," the coach teased, then she leaned down to press a kiss against Sumire's cheek before pushing her back against the wall again, with Sumire facing towards Ren this time. "You're a flexible girl, let's see if you can handle this," the coach said, before reaching down to grab hold of Sumire's ankle. She pulled the ankle up and over Sumire's head, then held it against the wall; such an impressive display of flexibility would have been near-impossible for a less-trained girl to pull off. For all the doubts Sumire had about herself, she had still very obviously been putting in the effort, her coach thought.

"Here you go, Ren." With that, the coach stepped away from Sumire (while still holding her leg up in the air) and let Ren take his place in front of her. As he did, he wrapped his arms around Sumire's waist, then leaned over to give her a deep kiss on the lips. As she did the same, he reached down, grabbed his cock by the base, then lined himself up with the entrance to her pussy. Hot, wet and inviting, her pussy felt every bit as amazing as he had thought it would, and he hadn't even pushed inside yet.

Sumire, on the other hand, couldn't wait for him. She needed him now. The coach set her leg down over Ren's shoulder, then watched for a moment as the two of them experienced their first time together. Sumire pulled back from their kiss, then leaned in to press another soft one against Ren's cheek. "Please, fuck me," she begged, grinding her hungry pussy down against the head of his cock. She was so wet that her juices ran down his cock and dribbled onto the floor beneath him.

Ren didn't need to be told a second time. As he moved his hand from her waist to her butt, he made sure that he had the right angle, then pushed himself inside—only the head at first to make sure that Sumire was comfortable with his cock before he kept going. It was overwhelming, to be sure, but she urged him to keep going, told him not to pull out and not to stop... as if he would have been able to, anyway. Burying his head in the nape of her neck, he moaned out, settling himself further between her legs while his cock slipped deeper inside her.

He kept himself slow, not wanting to overwhelm her, but by the time his cock was over halfway inside her, Sumire couldn't wait for him any longer. She wrapped both of her hands around his shoulders and then pushed down onto him, taking the entirety of his cock into her twat. He was big enough to reach her cervix, and while she couldn't push him inside there, she did grind him against it, so needy as she did. Little whines and moans escaped her mouth, and pretty soon Ren silenced her with a kiss on the lips, mostly just because he wanted to kiss her again.

As happy as Hiraguchi that the two of them were having a fun time, she felt left out, but she knew just how to solve that. Sinking down onto her knees, she wrapped her arms around Ren's legs and buried her face in his ass. Ever since the moment they had first pulled his cock out of his pants she had known that she wanted to have her tongue back here at some point. She pressed his face between the cheeks of his pale ass, her hungry tongue settling against his crack, then dragging down towards the puckered hole itself.

The taste was intense. Musky, and sweaty, and a little bitter, but she probed her tongue against the hole, all the same, dying to dip it between the crases and savour the taste of his ass. Her heart thumped in her chest. She had rimmed lots of guys before, but it felt far more intense with Ren, so much so that she let out a little moan as the taste washed over her tongue, a wide lap covering the entire puckered hole at once. A part of her wondered whether she should have given Sumire the first taste, but that would have meant not getting to experience his asshole in all its glory, and for the work that she had put in getting these two to finally give into their feelings and just fuck each other? She wasn't about to do that.

After pushing her tongue inside, she flicked it around, listening to all the little sounds of pleasure that Ren gave and wondering how many of them had been caused by her experienced rimjob. Reaching her hand beneath him, she began to fondle his balls as she continued to lick his ass, then pulled back to lap at the hole itself once again so that she could focus more on the way she was massaging his balls. "Go on, Ren. Cum inside her. You know that you want to," she moaned against his behind, a shameful hand slipping between her own legs—she had been hoping to wait until Ren was done with Sumire to pleasure herself, but she simply couldn't take it any longer.

As Ren's asshole began to twitch around her tongue, she pushed the muscle back inside, then thrashed it around just as she had done before, aiming to help his climax along. And he was about to cum, there was no doubt about it. The moaning, the twitching in his balls, the way that his puckered asshole shifted around her tongue... she knew the signs. 

Sure enough, a moment later, he buried himself to the hilt inside Sumire and kissed her again. The kiss was a hard one, matching the intensity of his cock's twitching, head pressed right up against the entrance to her cervix. Throb, throb, throb, each one a rush of blood through his body, a twitch against the coach's tongue, a moan into the kiss he shared with Sumire, and the redhead's own orgasm kicked in around the time that she felt his cock throb against her womb. She was in heaven.

Her pussy gushed as he filled her with cum, rope after rope firing straight against the back of her womb... where it splattered before settling back at the entrance, only for another to fire out and follow the same route. Slowly, her womb filled, and by the time Ren was done, she had no space left for him to fill. He pulled his spent cock out of her, and his cum dribbled out onto the floor beneath them. Pulling back from their kiss, they looked at each other with lustful gazes strapped to flushed faces, both overwhelmed with just how far they had gone... but they weren't done yet.

Ren pulled back, and Sumire lowered her leg back down onto the ground. Just as Ren turned around to look at the coach, she leaned up to give his cock a kiss, her experienced hand wrapped around the base. "Oh, come on. You're not done yet, are you? You've got another round in you, surely?" Her voice sounded optimistic, and Ren had to admit (albeit to himself), her rimjob had awakened something within him.

He asked where she wanted him, and she soon moved him down onto the ground, then straddled his hips. Sumire watched as her coach settled on top of him, her hands moving down to sit at either side of his head while she leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. His cock wasn't hard again just yet, so she began to grind against it. "Come onnnn, you're young. You can get hard again for me, can't you?"

Sumire watched, not sure how she felt about the two of them having sex, but... well, seeing as the coach had been so helpful, she figured she might as well lend a hand. Moving down onto the floor beneath them, she laid her face near Ren's crotch, then leaned forward to lick his balls. It was immediately obvious to Ren what was happening; he let out a gasp and leaned his head back, prompting the coach to look down. When she saw Sumire working hard to please him, she chuckled to herself. "Ah, good thinking, Sumire." 

As his cock grew hard again, Hiraguchi reached down to grasp him, then lifted his cock up and aligned him with her pussy. Between her orgasm earlier and the teasing she'd been doing to herself while rimming his ass, she was wet enough for his cock to slip right in, and she wasn't about to take her time the same way Ren had done when he had been fucking Sumire. She sat up, settled herself atop him and then dropped onto his cock, taking the entire length inside at once. Ren moaned—between Sumire sucking his balls and the coach riding his cock, he wasn't sure that he would be able to last as long as he had done the first time.

Sumire made sure to have her fun. Even if she was only helping the coach fuck him, she let the scent of his musk fill her lungs once again. It was a shame that she hadn't been able to smell it when she had cum earlier, but then a thought crossed her mind. Reaching down, she began to masturbate while pushing her nose up against the base of his cock, her mouth hungrily sucking on the nuts in her mouth.

Hiraguchi bounced on his cock, her hands moving to his chest to better support the fast rhythm she was carrying. Over and over, his cock knocked up against the very depths of her twat, and over and over, she moaned out in pleasure. It had been worth it, she thought to herself. When her orgasm neared, she leaned down again to press a kiss against his lips, wanting to feel him moan against her as her orgasm pushed him over the edge.

Her guess had been right. The squeezing of her cunt around his thick member as she came was enough to bring him to his own climax. With it being the second one, it wasn't as plentiful as the first one had been, but it was every bit as intense for Ren. He humped up against the spasming pussy he was pumping his load into, pulling his balls out of Sumire's mouth in the process. With him a little higher, Sumire leaned curiously forward to lap her tongue against his ass instead, and the salty-bitter taste was enough to push her over the edge, too.

When their orgasms subsided, Hiraguchi rolled off Ren, making sure not to catch Sumire as she did, then looked up at the ceiling, panting to herself. She could feel his cum leaking from her.

Sumire crawled up to Ren and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. For all the debauchery they had engaged in, she still felt warm by his side.

Ren let out a sigh of relief, then looked down at Sumire. He wrapped his arm around her, and despite the fact that they were all on a wooden floor, felt comfortable.

"Alright," Hiraguchi finally spoke, sitting up as she did. "You kids had better get back into your normal clothes. Last thing we want is to be caught here by the cleaning crew." With that, she moved to her feet, then headed into the locker room to get changed herself. Sumire got up, then helped Ren up, and seeing as there wasn't anybody around to stop them, they decided to ditch the gendered showers rule and spend some more time together. The last couple of hours had given Sumire a few ideas as to what she wanted to try with her new boyfriend next.


End file.
